House of Hades
by Athena'sLittleGirl
Summary: My take on what the book might be about...
1. Chapter 1

**The House of Hades**

**By**

**Athena's Little Girl**

**Arthur's note: So hi! Anyway I'm writing ****The House of Hades**** by Rick Riordan. Really mean cliffhanger! If you did not read ****The Mark of Athena**** DO NOT read this. It contains spoilers. I hope you like it! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

Percy

Blackness. That was all I saw as I fell into Tartarus. A couple of things came to mind: 1) at least I was with Annabeth 2) this sucked. My whole life sucked. It was as if the gods had one goal-make Percy Jackson's life as miserable as possible. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Annabeth's grip around my hand loosen after she got hit on the arm by a rock. Finally I saw ground. Oh, wait that was bad. At the speed we were going, Annabeth was going to die. A broken ankle and a hit on her arm on one day could not be good. I wrapped my body around hers. SMASH! We hit the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I know it was really short but, it felt right to end it there. I won't update if there are not 5 reviews. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Question of the week: What did Chiron once do on Percy's Latin test? **

** A. Make all the answers in order of A, B, C. **

** B. Did he make all the answers B? **

** C. They were random. **

**The first one to answer 10 of these questions gets their name in the book (their real name).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks to VampireWing who got the question right first. This is from Leo's point of view and the last one was Percy. Sorry I forgot to tell you. I own nothing! The answer to the question was B.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Leo

Everyone told him it was not his fault but he knew that was not true. _It was him who opened that stupid fortune cookie, it was him who decided open it_…. "Leo?" Jason said and broke Leo's thought. "They are going to be fine. It was not your fault there was nothing you could have done."

"It _is_ my fault" I complained.

"No it's not. I could have flown down to save them." Jason whispered quietly.

I didn't think about how Jason must be feeling and suddenly I felt bad for him. "Come on," I said to change the subject. "Let's eat lunch." When they came down, the girls and Frank were eating. The newcomer Nico was huddled in the corner.

"Ok we have got to stop this." Hazel said "Being huddled in here won't help them."

"But, we don't know if their dead already." Frank argued

"They're alive. I had a dream about them." Piper said. That got everyone to look at her.

"What was it like?" I asked. So she explained how she saw Percy and Annabeth crash and how Percy never let go. At the end all of our hopes were higher. But, Frank had to ruin it.

"So every monster we kill they have to deal with?" Way to go Frank.

"Yeah." Nico said we all jumped we didn't know he was awake yet.

"Well we can deal with that later because right now all of you have super fun chores from me!" I said to change the subject.

"Come on" Piper complained.

"You're with Jason" I replied.

"Fine" she grumbled.

"So I paired everyone up (Piper and Jason, Nico and Hazel and me and Frank)." Then I started to make repairs.

_Annabeth_

Out of all people why did Percy have to go to Tartarus? She knew that he was not smart but, really? He would go to Tartarus with her? A rock hit her. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Percy wrapping his arms around hers…..

When she woke up she was greeted by Tartarus blackness. She saw Percy's sword give the light. Wait….his sword where was he! She picked up her dagger to look for him. She kept tripping and falling because of her broken ankle. When she found him it was a sickening sight. There was blood all over the place and he was deathly pale. He looked like he broke his arm. His fighting arm! If that was broken they were doomed. I looked for my bag when I found it there was nothing in it.

"Come on" I grumbled "Give me a break" Then I heard a voice

"Oh, Annabeth did you happen leave your boyfriend?"

_Jason_

_Everything was black. After a while he saw Annabeth look for something._

"_Come on" she grumbled "Give me a break." Than he heard a crooning voice _

" _Oh, Annabeth did you happen to leave your boyfriend."_ He woke up with a start then realized how he was knocked out. Annabeth's sister beat him in a single fight. Really, that was embarrassing.

"Wazzup" Leo cheerfully said " You won't believe it! I BEAT ANNABETH'S SISTER!"

"Guys I have some news about Annabeth and Percy. Percy is in bad shape and captured!" I yelled.

"That's impossible" Leo said.

"Not anymore" Piper whispered.

_Annabeth_

Where was Percy? It was so annoying that she couldn't find him. She heard something a whisper.

"What should we do with him" one voice said. She realized who they meant Percy _her_ Percy.

"He's like one of us he isn't a monster." Another voice replied. _Like one of us. _The words rang over and over. They were not monsters. Good. They were probably evil. Bad. When she heard them leave she followed were their voices were before. She found Percy bleeding but, fine. He was drinking nectar. It wasn't much though.

"Gods Percy are you okay?" I yelled not bothering to keep my voice low. "What did they do to you?"

"What did _we _do to him." A girly voice replied. "We only helped him regain his strength" She turned to find 2 very angry 9 year olds. Wait, nine year olds? At first she wanted to laugh. Then realized that they were not ghosts and survived Tartarus. She did not want to mess with them.

"Be nicer Lizzy she was just worried." The other girl said

"Well sorry it's just we save _him_ from Gaea and she blames us. The girl named Lizzy replied.

"You guys fought Gaea?" I asked " and won?"

"Yeah" they both said at the same time. Then to her surprise the yelled "jinx, double jinx, triple jinx" and so on until they both started laughing. So one of them started to say when they finished laughing .

" Who are you guys?" She asked

"I am Annabeth Chase and that is Percy Jackson." Annabeth replied

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o**

**So what do you think! I might write without reviews if I get bored but, I might think that no one is reading and stop writing. See you soon! I really want at least 5 reviews though. Question of the week: what animal did Frank turn into first?**

**Most chapters might not be that long but, do not blame me I am only nine. Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I didn't update. I was sick then I couldn't post then I was sick again. (I'm NOT a messy person) **


End file.
